As the cancer population ages, a brief but comprehensive measure needs to be developed that is predictive of the risk of toxicity to therapy in the older patient with cancer. This pilot project focuses on the development of a Functional Assessment Measure for the Older Patient with Cancer (FAM) which includes fundamental outcome variables of physical, psychological, and social functioning, as well as an assessment of co-variates, eg, cognitive impairment, co-morbid conditions, and nutritional status that can impact on clinical outcomes. FAM is a 30-minute assessment involving self-report questionnaires and observer-ratings which are currently available brief, valid measures. The measure will be administered to patients age equal to or over age 65 receiving chemotherapy for breast, lung, colorectal cancer, or lymphoma. Dr. Hurria developed this protocol in conjunction with the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) Cancer in the Elderly Committee. During the development process, she received the expertise and cooperation of oncologists, geriatricians, psychologists, and statisticians, and presented the concepts to the CALGB Cancer in the Elderly Committee and Cancer Control and Health Outcomes Quality of Life Sub-Committees. During the first stage of development, FAM will be pilot tested for feasibility at three CALGB institutions with expertise in geriatrics and oncology: Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, University of Chicago, and Duke University. Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center is the lead institution for this project and Dr. Hurria is the Principal Investigator. During subsequent phases of development, the protocol will be brought into the CALGB and will be available to all participating institutions. In the second stage, the revised measure will be brought into the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), to determine the measure's utility as a means of prognosticating which older patients are more vulnerable to Grade 3 or 4 toxicities, need for hospitalization, or inability to complete a chemotherapy course. The third'stage will involve testing the measure's validity in a CALGB Phase III chemotherapy trial.